The Princess and Her Bodyguard
by gekanna87
Summary: Sai ditugaskan untuk mengawal sang putri, bukan untuk jatuh cinta padanya, tapi sanggupkah ia menolak gadis bermata aquamarine yang kerap membuatnya mengalami masalah?


**Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _Written for FLORE18#Autum._

A/N : Ah, Maaf jika ada salah. Ini pertama kalinya menulis untuk event. Jadi kurang begitu paham dengan tata cara penulisan atau kesesuaian tema-nya. Di ff ini Ino berusia 20th dan Sai 25th.

 **The Princess and Her Bodyguard.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino melangkahkan kakinya di rerumputan yang mengering. Ia tak pernah merasakan dilema yang serasa mengoyak hatinya. Ino tak menyangka perasaannya akan mengancam posisi Sai. Ia berharap ayahnya tak akan serius memecat pria itu hanya karena Ino menaruh hati pada sang pengawal.

Ino tahu tidak seharusnya dia jatuh cinta pada pria berkulit pucat itu. Hidupnya telah direncanakan, tapi bagaimana ia bisa mengelak dan menghindari perasaan ini ketika setiap hari Sai mendampinginya dan melindunginya.

Mungkin bagi Sai menjaga Ino hannyalah bagian dari tugasnya sebagai seorang pengawal kerajaan, tapi bagi Ino tiap kali Sai berada di dekatnya ia merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. ia menyadari pria itu penting baginya ketika Sai tanpa ragu menerima peluru yang seharusnya ditujukan untuknya.

Melihat pria itu nyaris meregang nyawa, Ino merasa panik dan putus asa. Sebelumnya ia selalu mengingkari ketertarikannya pada pengawalnya, beranggapan pria itu hanya penganggu yang terus menerus mengawasi setiap langkahnya, tetapi Sai telah menjadi bayangan yang selalu menyertainya dalam diam.

Ino akan menikahi pangeran Uchiha, tapi dia menolak lamaran itu karena ia tak sanggup membayangkan menjadi milik pria lain. Sai sendiri tak tahu perasaannya, tapi ayahandanya sudah curiga. Ino tak pernah bisa menghindari tatapan ayahnya yang mampu menembus kebohongan yang ia sampaikan.

Barangkali ayahnya menyadari tatapan diam-diam yang ia berikan pada sang _body guard_ atau barangkali ayahnya curiga dia selalu memohon agar Sai selalu mengawalnya di setiap kesempatan. Ayahnya tahu Ino menolak perjodohan ini karena Sai dan Ino tahu ayahnya akan segara menjauhkan Sai dari dirinya.

Ino menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon mapel yang daunnya mulai memerah. Ia menutup netranya. Melepaskan nafas panjang penuh rasa putus asa. Cintanya tak punya harapan. Tidak hanya karena status sosial mereka yang berbeda. Ino juga yakin Sai tak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya. Pria itu tak pernah menunjukkan kehangatan. Ia hanya berdiri di dekat Ino. Pasif dan menjaga jarak menjalankan tugasnya dan menuruti semua standar operasional dan kode etik seorang pengawal pribadi.

Di Taman belakang istana yang begini luas bagaikan hutan. Ino yakin tak seorang pun akan menemukannya. Ia ingin menyendiri untuk berpikir dan memilah langkah yang harus dia ambil selanjutnya. Ino tak menduga ayahnya akan begitu tega mengancam menyingkirkan Sai bila Ino tak mau menurut padahal pria itu sudah berjasa besar menyelamatkan nyawa putri tunggalnya. Tidakkah loyalitas Sai berarti di mata pemimpin kerajaan ini?

Ino begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sehingga ia tak menyadari langkah-langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya.

"Putri, Sudah saya duga anda berada di sini. Kembalilah ke istana. Anda diam-diam menyelinap membuat semua orang panik."

Ino membuka mata dan menemukan objek pikirannya berdiri di hadapannya. Sai mengenakan jas hitam dengan rambut tersisir rapi. Ia menatap Ino dengan wajah datar. Ino merasa lega Sai baik-baik saja setelah sebutir peluru mengoyak perutnya sebulan yang lalu dan Ino tak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak musibah itu. Ino bahkan tak diizinkan menengok Sai di rumah sakit. Betapa ia merindukan pengawal pribadinya.

"Salahkan si rubah karena ia tidak mengawalku dengan benar." Ujar gadis pirang itu sambil mengusap sisa air matanya.

"Anda memang bisa menyulitkan bila anda mau." Sai prihatin pada Naruto yang menggantikan posisinya sementara ia memulihkan diri di rumah sakit. Sang putri bisa sangat menyulitkan dan tidak mau bekerja sama. Yamanaka Ino adalah seorang putri yang luar biasa manja. Ia selalu mendapatkan keinginannya. Wajar saja bila gadis itu menolak mendengarkan kata tidak dan Naruto tidak cukup cerdas untuk menghadapi trik dan provokasi sang Puteri.

Selama ini Sai tak pernah melihat sang putri menangis dan melihat gadis berparas elok itu berurai air mata membuat perutnya merasa terpilin. Sai terdorong untuk bertanya dan menghiburnya, tapi ia lebih memilih menahan diri dan memasang wajah _stoic_ -nya. Ia tak boleh mencampuri urusan pribadi sang putri.

"Sai, Apa kau sudah pulih dan kembali bekerja?" Ino mengamati pengawalnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki untuk memastikan pria itu memang sudah sehat.

"Dokter telah menyatakan kondisi saya sudah sepenuhnya normal. Anda tak perlu khawatir."

"Kau bisa saja mati, Apa kau tahu itu? Kau hanya beruntung bisa selamat dari tembakan itu. Apa yang kau pikirkan Sai?"

"Saya harus melindungi anda, Akibat kesalahan saya yang gagal mendeteksi dan mengantisipasi ancaman yang muncul membuat anda berada dalam bahaya."

"Apa kau tak menghargai nyawamu sendiri?"

Pria itu diam sejenak tak langsung menjawab. Sai menatap sepasang netra sewarna lautan pasifik yang hangat dan selalu mampu menghanyutkannya. Apakah kepedulian yang ia lihat di mata sang putri? Sai tak berhak berharap. Dia hanya seorang pengawal, bukan bangsawan yang pantas mendampingi sang putri.

" Saya hanya melaksanakan tugas. Apalah arti nyawa seorang pengawal tanpa nama. Anda adalah pewaris takhta. Calon pemimpin negeri ini berikutnya. Saya bangga bisa menunaikan tugas saya untuk melindungi anda."

Ino berjalan mendekat dan merangkul Sai yang berdiri dengan kaku. Tidak apa siapa pun yang akan melihat mereka di tengah-tengah hutan ini. Ino meluapkan emosi dan rasa khawatir yang ia tahan berhari-hari. "Sai, Aku begitu takut kau tak akan selamat. Begitu banyak darah dan kepanikan. Aku takut akan kehilanganmu." Ucapnya dengan gemetar mengingat kembali suara tembakan dan darah Sai yang membasahi tangannya. Setelah itu dan malam-malam berikutnya Ino tak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak.

Sai berusaha untuk tidak balas merangkul sang putri meski tangannya bergetar ingin merengkuh gadis bersurai pirang itu dalam dekapannya. Sai diam dan mengepalkan tangannya, menjaga ekspresinya agar tetap pasif. Ia tak ingin sang putri tahu ia terenyuh dengan kekhawatirannya.

Ino menyurukkan kepalanya di dada pria yang berdiri tegap bagaikan batu karang. Sai tidak bergerak meski Ino tengah memeluknya. Gadis itu diam-diam menggigiti bibirnya. Mengapa Sai begitu dingin, begitu tanpa emosi? Padahal Sai berkali-kali menyelamatkannya.

Tiga tahun Sai telah mengawal Sang putri. Dia selalu berdiri di dekatnya, menghalau wartawan dan paparazi. Menemani gadis itu di setiap acara bahkan ketika sang putri berkencan atau shopping ia juga berada di sana. Ia pernah mengendong gadis itu saat ia tak bisa lagi melangkah karena terlalu mabuk. Gadis manja itu sering mencoba melarikan diri, tapi Sai selalu berhasil menemukannya. Dia selalu tahu di mana menemukan Ino, seperti halnya hari ini ia menemukan sang putri bersembunyi di antara pohon-pohon mapel.

Yang mulia berusaha mengatasi putrinya yang suka membangkang dan membuat masalah dan menyerahkan tanggung jawab mengawal remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun padanya. Sai masih ingat bagaimana ia menghadapi Ino yang memberontak dengan kepala dingin. Sang putri berusaha membuat pekerjaannya menjadi sangat sulit, tapi dia selalu bersabar. Ino tak pernah bisa memprovokasinya. Sai yang awalnya menganggap Ino menyebalkan kini mengerti gadis itu hanya kesepian. Ino mulai menceritakan keluh kesah dan menuangkan isi hatinya padanya dan ia mendengarkan meski tak banyak membuat komentar. Dirinya memang tak pernah pintar merangkai kata-kata, tapi ia bersimpati. Sai tahu rasanya kesepian dan ketika sang putri mengulurkan tangan padanya dengan senyum secerah langit di musim panas. Ia hanya bisa terpana.

" _Bisakah kita berteman?"_ Pertanyaan Ino saat itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Ketika ia menjabat tangan sang putri dan untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar tersenyum, Ia sadar telah melangkahi garis pembatas antara pekerjaan dan emosi pribadi.

Gadis itu tak lagi seorang remaja. Mata Sai tak pernah lepas dari sosok sang putri. Ia hafal setiap ekspresi kesal dan bosannya. Bagaimana gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dikala ia merasa gugup atau senyum culas yang mewarnai wajahnya saat ia berhasil menjalankan rencana buruknya.

Sai selalu mengamati dan tak pernah melewatkan detailnya. Ia tahu bagaimana manik aquamarine itu berpendar lebih terang saat menatapnya dan Ia sadar suara sang putri terdengar lebih hangat ketika bicara padanya. Ia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu dan memilih mengabaikan perasaan gadis itu padanya. Dia tak boleh menginginkan Ino untuk dirinya sendiri. Yang bisa ia miliki hanya momen.

Sai akhirnya meletakan tangan di bahu sang putri, kembali merasa bimbang antara memeluknya atau mendorongnya menjauh. Sai akhirnya mengambil pilihan ke pertama. Ia membiarkan lengannya melingkari pinggang gadis itu dan menikmati kehangatan tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan dirinya sesaat tenggelam dalam emosinya yang membuncah.

Hanya untuk sesaat ia ingin memeluk sang putri seperti yang sering ia lalukan dalam mimpi, pria itu menutup mata dan memberi kecupan singkat di pucuk kepala pirangnya. Sai tak boleh membiarkan bara dalam dirinya berkobar dan membakar mereka berdua. Ino telah dijodohkan dengan pangeran Sasuke dan Siapa dirinya berani merusak kepentingan negara, tapi ia ingin Ino mengerti bila ia peduli pada dirinya dan perasaannya.

"Sai?" Ino mengucapkan nama pengawalnya dengan khidmat. Gadis itu tak menduga Sai akan balas memeluknya.

Sai tersentak dan seketika melepaskan gadis itu. Ekspresi Ino tampak kelabu. "Maafkan saya, Putri."

"Tidak apa-apa." Ino mengetatkan jaketnya untuk menghalau rasa dingin yang ia rasakan ketika Sai tak lagi memeluknya. Mata mereka bertemu dan saling bertukar pandang. Rasa sakit dan pedih yang Ino lihat di mata gelapnya membuat Ino yakin Sai peduli pada perasaannya, tapi tampaknya pria itu sudah memutuskan langkah yang dia ambil.

Ino menduga itu keputusan yang berat karena Sai tak hanya menghancurkan hatinya sendiri tapi juga memupus harapan Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu berbalik memunggungi sang pengawal. "Ayo kita kembali ke istana."

Daun-daun merah itu mulai berguguran di atas kepala mereka. Ino berjalan diiringi Sai di belakangnya. Ia tak ingin lagi menangis. Hatinya tidak hancur karena pria itu peduli padanya, hanya saja mungkin mereka belum berjodoh. Sebuah pengakuan tak akan berarti apa-apa lagi, tapi Ino ingin Sai mendengar apa yang telah ia pendam tiga tahun ini.

Ino berhenti melangkah dan menoleh untuk menatap Sai dari balik bahunya.

" _I Love you._ " Ucapnya pada sang pengawal yang berdiri dua meter di belakangnya.

" _I know_." Senyum getir di bibir Sai memastikan semua ini juga sulit baginya.

Ino menarik nafas melihat bangunan istana muncul di pandangannya mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirnya. "Sai, Bisakah kau menciumku?"

"Jangan membuat semua ini semakin sulit, Putri."

"Please..." ucapnya memohon.

"Baiklah." Sai menyerah. Ia merengkuh Ino dan mencium bibirnya dengan afeksi yang selama ini tak pernah tunjukan. Barangkali ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia akan mencium wanita yang membuatnya merasakan. _It taste bittersweet._

Ino menarik kelepak jas pengawalnya. Ini tak akan cukup untuk memuaskan dahaganya atas pria itu. Ino tidak rela melepaskan Sai. Ia tidak bisa. Ciuman pria itu begitu singkat, tapi begitu dalam. Membuat Ino sadar pria itu juga mencintainya. Ia tak akan menyerah pada keadaan. Ia akan menemukan cara untuk membuat pria itu berada di sampingnya.

" _It's not over._ " Bisik Ino di telinga Sai.

"Yang tak pernah dimulai, tak akan bisa diakhiri, Yang Mulia." Ucap Sai menekankan pada gelar Ino dan perbedaan mereka.

Seorang pria pirang berlari ke arah mereka dengan terengah-engah, "Syukurlah kau menemukan Sang Putri."

"Tentu saja, Aku mengerjakan pekerjaanku dengan benar, tak seperti dirimu."

Naruto membungkuk memberi hormat pada Ino. "Yang mulia ingin berbicara dengan anda di ruang perpustakaan."

"Baiklah Naruto, Karena Sai sudah kembali kau tak perlu mengawalku lagi."

"Terima kasih." Naruto tak menyembunyikan rasa leganya. Ia tak kuat mengawal Ino, lebih baik ia kembali menjadi agen rahasia dari pada terjebak dengan sang putri.

Setelah Ino menjauh, Naruto menatap rekan kerjanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahan menjadi pengawal pribadinya?"

"Putri kita tak seperti image yang dia tunjukan pada dunia."

"Maksudmu?"

"Otak sederhanamu tak akan paham." Sai melangkah melintasi rerumputan menyusul Sang putri. Barangkali ia tak bisa menjadi kekasih atau suaminya, tapi Sai berniat untuk selalu berdiri di sampingnya dan melindunginya. Begitulah caranya menunjukkan cintanya pada Ino.


End file.
